


Irradiated Cum

by sej



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sej/pseuds/sej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly started out thinking I'd write something really hot and gross but it turned out to be more... cute and gross? Cute and gross. Didn't specify here whether Sole is cis or trans so let your imagination do the choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irradiated Cum

Sex. Satiation… They popped some Daytripper and languinated on the couch. Sole's torso was spluttered with jism, which he knew he'd regret later. _'Clean up, then Daytripper'_ he'd have to remember for next time. At the moment, the man was too relaxed and giddy to care.

"Hey, Hancock."

His ghoul boyfriend was right there, leaning on his shoulder. Hancock touched his arm as a form of response.

"Mmmm." The mayor was relaxed. Muscles-turned-to-liquid relaxed. In that moment, he had no awareness of his scars. His entire body was a pillow.

'He's talking to me,' he thought. 'He's talking to me… What did he say?' His head turned into a cannonball and lolled downward and his field of vision was filled with cum. His own cum.

"Haaaaaahhh," he drawled.

"Aww man, what is it?" Sole questioned. "I wanted to ask you something."

"A'right, what's on your mind, love?"

Sole elbowed him a bit. "Okay. What if--and I am just asking 'what if'--what if I did indeed want to go ghoul?" He tried to project charisma but he was too high. Overenunciation. It was pointless to worry about it--Hancock wouldn't care. "And I do want to."

The ghoul's eyes widened and Sole noticed. Still impossibly black--just… _more_ black? "Umm.. uh--" he started.

Sole cracked a genuine smile with little creases next to his eyes. Clasped their hands together in a gesture of comfort and laughed a bit. "No, okay--so hear me out, though. To actually do it, I think we need to ask Virgil. But what is the basic principle behind it? Why would I die from the high radiation levels in a reactor within seconds without meds or protection but ghouls as old as I am survived the radioactive fallout of a 15 kiloton bomb? How come gradual exposure to radiation out in the Commonwealth effectively just gives me radiation sickness? How does it _work?"_

"Okay, brother--calm down. Wish I could tell you different, but I ain't got any answers at the moment. …appreciate the sentiment, though, really." And Hancock nuzzled Sole's arm a bit.

"Well _I_ do." Smug.

"Oh yeah?" the mayor teased. "Go ahead. _Enlighten_ me."

"I think the answer lies in your ever-so-faintly _glowing cum_ ," he said with a laugh. "We're gonna need you to _cover_ me in it."

Hancock passed the bottle of Daytripper. His boyfriend was half-silly and half-manic. Obviously needed more to relax.

"There, there." The ghoul patted him on the arm. "I know you're Daddy's little cum slut, but even I can't produce that much jizz." He couldn't stop his lecherous snicker.

"Besides, you're already kinda ghoulish compared to most humans." He pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sole was genuinely confused.

"C'mon, you know--I can _feel_ it when we're taking on a lot of rads AND I know when you're badly in need of a stimpack. Several times now, you go barreling into… well, an area filled with fuckin' barrels of radioactive waste, and you come out looking good as new. That, and you never complain about stomach aches and shit humans usually get to talkin' about when they have radiation sickness. Which you do. All the time. Ergo… _ghoulish_."

"Because you keep covering me in splooge." Sole ducked backward against an oncoming pillow attack. "Heh, it's okay--okay? I'm listening. Putting my serious listening face on now." He gestured with his hand waving over his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, technically my cum is a little radioactive. But it's probably that constant low-level radiation you're exposing yourself to and the fact that you don't seem to be getting sick from it. Way I've heard it, you either  _die_ or you mutate. The former being the reason I keep warning you about rads."

The conversation had turned semi-serious. Hancock was idly picking at the hair on Sole's arms. He took a moment to breathe and let the Daytripper wash over him.

R e l a x.

Relaxed.

"So you really mean it, huh? You want to 'grow old' with me, or whatever? How do you know you won't get bored of me and move on?" _'Really wearing your insecurities on your sleeve there, fucking hell'_  he thought.

Sole grabbed both sides of his face and got close. Like nose-pressed-to-where-nose-should-be close. "YES." was all he said.

The general shivered and coughed a little in the back of his throat. "Erm, I mean, No--I _know_ I won't 'get bored' of you and YES I want to spend the rest of eternity fucking you and fighting with you and protecting you and getting high with you. Like really really yes."

Hancock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Heh…"

"Whaa~at?" The sole survivor didn't know how to be anything but playful.

"Just… I believe you. And hearing that feels warm... like _radiation_ warm." He let his body sink into Sole's arm.

"It's perfect."

"No, YOU are," Sole laughed. "I have this thing." His limbs felt heavy and weird. His coat was draped over the arm of the couch. Needed to get into one of the pockets, but ended up pawing at it ineffectively. Adorable, but frustrating. Hancock wasn't nearly as high (he rarely was, since he'd have to get too close to ODing to get that kind of ride these days), so he slid his hand over his lover's and felt into the pocket. Everything became obvious in an instant, and he tensed into a rock.

He forced his body to relax and held out his palm for Sole to take over. A ring.

"Heeeey, thanks! ...yeah. Ffffffuck, okay. I forget the words I needed to say, shit. This--I made this for you. It's ceramic, titanium carbide. The black and the shine reminded me of your eyes. Full disclosure, I used a special furnace at the Institute to do it. It helped me avoid hurting anyone while keeping my cover, though--they were so excited that I seemed to be 'doing science' that they passed me over for a mission to help some courser re-enslave a freed synth. Killed him later when I was above ground again, too. Anyway, this ring may not be platinum, but it won't scratch no matter what you do to it."

Hancock was frozen in shock.

"I tied a string around your finger while you were sleeping to figure out your size! Wait _wait_ , okay--fuck. This is not the stuff I needed to say _at all_. Jesus…" Sole dropped his lead ball of a useless head back onto the cushions.

Silence.

_'He doesn't like it.'_

_'He doesn't want to marry me. Stupid! I'm so_ **_stupid_** _\--this isn't how I wanted to do it. Agh, fuck.'_

"Thank you." Hancock's hand closed over the ring and his mouth closed over his _fiancé's_. "Save your vows for the wedding--I don't give a shit how you propose. Appropriate, really." The mayor stopped talking into his mouth and started sucking on his tongue. He couldn't stop fingering the wedding band.

"How 'bout we test out your cum theory?" The ghoul asked suggestively. "Put your Pip-Boy back on and we can see just how many rads I shoot in a given load."

"Mmm… Some 'constant exposure to low-level radiation' sounds like it'd do me good." Sole teased.

"Oh, I'm gonna _do you good_ , alright. I'm gonna do you all night and probably most of tomorrow," the mayor purred. He was already stroking his cock again, getting amped up for the oncoming fuckfest.

"Hah!" Sole barked. "Hey, if we really let this cum soak in, d'you think my hair will fall out faster in the spots it hit?"

"Heh, want it on your face next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I made up the word "languinated," I maxed out the Ghoulish perk purely to feel closer to Hancock, and my husband did propose to me while we were lying around in bed talking.


End file.
